Electric Cherry
Electric Cherry is a Perk-a-Cola machine introduced in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and is seen in Origins from Call of Duty: Black Ops II in a Perk-A-Cola bottle in the Der Wunderfizz machine, and reappears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies maps Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, and Revelations. It also appears in the Origins remaster in Zombies Chronicles. Electric Cherry costs 2000 points to purchase. It creates an electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload that may stun an adjacent zombie. The color for this perk is blue, although the color of the drink is cherry red, and the icon is a red cherry with a lightning bolt. Contrary to popular belief, the radius of the electric shockwave does not increase cumulatively every time the player reloads; instead, the radius of the shockwave is determined by how many rounds the player has in their magazine. For example, expending the whole magazine will give the maximum shockwave radius and expending only one round from a large magazine will have very minor effects. It is worth noting that since the Blundergat and its upgraded variants (Acid Gat, Vitriolic Withering) only fire one shot or burst at a time, it will always produce a shockwave of maximum effect when using Electric Cherry, making the Perk-a-Cola valuable to have. Also, if the player who bought Electric Cherry goes down, they emit a shockwave blast around the character, stunning all zombies around them for a short time. In addition, the perk cannot be reload spammed, so if a player stops reloading, and then restarts, they will not receive the effects of Electric Cherry until they fully reload and fire some of their ammo. This is not the case in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Locations * Mob of the Dead - On the top level of the Cell Block, in front of a crafting table, directly above Cerberus' head near the B23R. * Origins - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine. * Der Eisendrache - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or by getting a Perkaholic or On The House GobbleGum from Dr Monty's Factory. * Zetsubou No Shima - Can be one of the random perks given to the player when eating a fruit from a pod when the player has three perks or by getting a Perkaholic or On The House GobbleGum from Dr Monty's Factory. * Gorod Krovi - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or by getting a Perkaholic or On The House Gobblegum from Dr Monty's Factory. * Revelations - Can only be obtained from the Der Wunderfizz machine or by getting a Perkaholic or On The House GobbleGum from Dr Monty's Factory. Can also be obtained from the free perk on the wall run in Der Eisendrache. * Shi No Numa ''- Location varies between each match. Appearance The Electric Cherry machine is very old and rusted, with no paint job unlike other Perk-A-Cola machines. It is shaped similar to the Quick Revive machine. It has spikes on the sides of the machine, and electric rods on the sides of the perk logo. There is a compartment up the machine filled with Electric Cherry bottles, a Zombie head and hand. The front of the machine has a coin machine and writing which states "5¢", which is unusual as most other machines cost 10¢. Jingle Electric Cherry is unique among the other Perk-a-Colas in that it does not have a known perk jingle. The only map it appeared in as a physical machine, Mob of the Dead, used music box tunes instead of the standard jingles, similar to how Origins used whistles. In an interview with YouTubers at the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 reveal event, Jason Blundell and Craig Houston confirmed that, before the map had music box tunes, Electric Cherry was originally given a disco themed jingle. It was cut since the jingle did not fit the tone of the map. This jingle has not returned in any subsequent maps since Electric Cherry has since then only appeared in Der Wunderfizz. Gallery Electric cherry perk pic 1.png|The Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Drinking Electric Cherry BOII.png|Drinking Electric Cherry. Electric Cherry Shock Effect BOII.png|The shock of electricity emitted when reloading with Electric Cherry. Electric_cherry_buy_indictator.png|A close-up of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola machine. Electric_Cherry_emblem.png|Emblem of the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola. Electric Cherry HUD icon BOII.png|Black Ops II HUD icon Electric_Cherry_Bottle_BOIII.png|The Electric Cherry bottle used in Black Ops III Electric Cherry HUD Icon BO3.png|Black Ops III HUD icon Electric Cherry Zombie Head BO2.png|A close up of the Zombie head inside the machine Electric Cherry Icon COD Mobile Zombies.PNG|The HUD icon in Call of Duty: Mobile. Electric Cherry COD Mobile Zombies.PNG|Electric Cherry's perk machine in Call of Duty: Mobile. Achievement/Trophy *'A Burst of Flavor' ( /Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, kill 10 zombies at once with a new beverage. Trivia *The name of the perk is a play on the words "Electric Chair". *When entering the Afterlife, the player can still earn points from any zombie the shockwave kills. *A Grim Reaper blood stain can be seen on the machine. *There is no jingle for Electric Cherry, but an extremely distorted voice can be heard near it. **This is shared with the other Perk-a-Colas, except in the other maps besides Origins, they have their full jingles. *In Origins, the HUD icon for Electric Cherry is slightly darker. *Sometimes, if the player reloads frequently enough, the perk's effect will stop working. This can normally be alleviated by switching weapons or not firing for a while. This is most noticeable with the Blundergat in conjunction with Speed Cola. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Perk-a-Colas